powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Absolute Slicing
The power to slice through absolutely anything. The absolute/ultimate form of Cutting, variation of Absolute Attack. Also Called * Meta Cutting/Slicing * Reality Cutting/Slicing * Ultimate Cutting/Slicing Capabilities The user can cut through absolutely anything and everything, with absolutely nothing can defend against it. The attack can cut down opponents of any form, whether they be immortal or the hardest substance in existence. It can also reach every plane of existence, whether it be space and time or alternate and pocket dimensions. The cut can affect the target no matter what as it is an omnipresential attack that can slash through all timeline and parallel dimensions. Intangibility cannot evade the attack as it cuts past the "intangible" defense and strikes the physical being beneath it. The user can slash through intangible elements such as fire and water, and causing them to split apart as oppose to a normal cut would simply allow them to reform. This power also slashes through metaphysical concepts such as reality and illusion, allowing one to either dispel and destroy illusions of any level or slit through the barrier between the two and allow imagination to become reality or vice versa. Dreams and memories can also be cut, allowing one to escape from being trapped in nightmares and the mental world. Conceptual locations and beings such as heaven or hell, living or spiritual, and gods or devils, are also be affected by this ability. Applications * Absolute Attack ** Concept Destruction: destroy and negate conceptual defenses such as time and dimension to successfully hit the target. ** Defense Break: bypass and penetrate all forms of defense, whether it is physical or conceptual. ** Intangibility Cancellation: ignoring the fact that the target cannot be affected by attacks, the strike cannot be phased through. ** Irreversible Destruction: true to the attack being "absolute", the effects and damage inflicted are also absolute, causing regeneration and reconstruction to fail. ** Soul Mutilation: attack spiritually incorporeal beings such as otherwise intangible ghosts or invulnerable deities. * All forms of Cutting ** Dimensional Slicing: slash through the dimensional barriers. ** Razor Wind: slash through the air to create a vacuum blade. ** Space-Time Slicing: slash through the space-time continuum. * Boundary Manipulation ** Reality Perception: slash through illusions and dreams of any level, dispelling them and returning to reality. ** Reality Restoration: slash through any reality distortions to return it to its original state. ** Subjective Reality: slash through the boundary between reality and illusions. Associations * Conceptual Attacks Known Users * Hakumen (BlazBlue) * Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) * Vergil (Devil May Cry) * Janemba (Dragon Ball) * Kurodō Akabane (Get Backers) * Inuyasha (InuYasha) * Tsubame Fury (Kagijin) * Kurohime (Magic User Kurohime) * Shannon Casull (Scrapped Princess) * Excalibur Sonic (Sonic and the Black Knight) * Shiki Tohno (TYPE-MOON) * Shiki Ryougi (TYPE-MOON) Known Weapons * Interfectum Malus: Ōkami (BlazBlue) * The Sword (Card Captor Sakura) * Yamato (Devil May Cry) * Dimension Sword (Dragon Ball) * Bloody Sword (Get Backers) * Tessaiga (InuYasha) * Ultimate Sword (Magic User Kurohime) * Blast Sword (Slayers) * Excalibur (Sonic and the Black Knight) Gallery File:Hakumen_BlazeBlue.png|Hakumen (BlazBlue) wielding the Interfectum Malus: Ōkami, which allows him to cut through anything: timelines, dimensions, and the abilities of Ars Magus. File:Zaraki_slices_space.png|Kenpachi Zaraki's (Bleach) Zanpakutō, Nozarashi, can slice through anything, even a meteorite or the dimensional prison of an outer space vacuum that he was imprisoned in. File:The_Sword.png|The Sword (Cardcaptor Sakura) can cut through anything, including magical barriers and the space-time continuum, which ended the otherwise endless loop caused by The Loop. File:Vergil_DMC_3.jpg|Vergil (Devil May Cry) wielding the Yamato blade, which is imbued with tremendous magic, and is capable of cutting through anything, including the otherwise invulnerable Devil Bringer. File:Dimension_Sword_Attack.png|Janemba (Dragon Ball) channeling his reality warping powers through his Dimension Sword, allowing him to slice through absolutely anything. File:Akabane's_Bloody_Sword_Cutting_Space-Time.png|Kurodō Akabane (Get Backers) claims that his Bloody Sword is a blade with reality-altering powers, and that there is nothing it cannot cut. File:Slicing_Meidō_Zangetsuha.png|InuYasha (InuYasha) using the Meidō Zangetsuha to fire blades that slice through anything and drag them into the netherworld, and even allows the user to escape from the netherworld via the same method. File:Tsubame_Fury_Dankuu.jpg|Tsubame Fury (Kagijin) utilizing his Dankū, which is said to be able to cut through anything in the world, as long as it's in his sight. Distance is of no issue, as he can even cut the moon while being on earth. File:Sword_of_Nunoboko.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) wielding the holy sword, Nunoboko no Ken, which is supposedly able to create and destroy any and everything in the entire world. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Fighting Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Rare Powers